Love Story
by x.RainDrops3003.x
Summary: This story has been fictionalized by the song 'Love Story' by Taylor Swift. The song was based on the original romantic tragedy story-Romeo and Juliet By William Shakespeare.


It was the day I saw you, the day I fell in love with you. _How was I to know that I was not meant to fall in love with you, as it will be a tragedy ending?_ It was my first ever ball that I was going to attended. I was seventeen. I was naïve. As I was faking to have fun at the ball, you showed up. The lights, the party and the ball gowns were faded away until you came up to me and said hello. You had rich brown hair and honey suckled eyes that were very warm to look at. I was wondering who you were. I did not ask for your name but you asked if I wanted to dance, and I said yes. The memory is still so clear, when you swivelled me around and everyone was looking. My attention was not to them but at you while I was dancing. Your eyes were telling me to come closer and you hugged me so tight that you waltz me through the crowd. Everyone was saying and whispering-

"Oooh what a handsome fellow," Or 'Wow she is admiringly beautiful for him,' or 'What a wonderful couple,' and as they were whispering delighted words about us we both blushed and soon stopped dancing. The crowds jeered and said, 'Awww. You should carry on, little lovebirds. After all the night is young.'

We both went out on the balcony for some time alone. I looked at you slowly, and you looked at me.

'What is your name?' you asked with your voice with sugar-coated love, while kissing my hands.

'Aaleina.' I replied.

'Oh Aaleina, what a beautiful name that is my lady.' I blushed happily. I was being flirted with for the first time. You took me by the arm, said sweet words, and said _'meet me at the struck of twelve my fair lady.' _as you whispered luscious words to me I blushed while refusing. _'You must. I want to know you more my fair lady.'_ we both agreed we would meet at midnight.

You threw pebbles at my window indicating to come to you. I knew the maids were busy as they were drinking so much of wine, so I knew I was ok. You told me to

'Come down',

I said, 'How?'

You said, 'Jump and I'll catch you'.

As I did we both fell on top of each other on top of flower beds. We both laughed but did so quietly. As we walked under the naked moon, through our fantasy, we both fell in love. So much in love that we did not go home that night. Mother and Father found out and warned us not to see each other. However, I did not care I met you, at the gardens where we made love. Under the oak tree next to the flower garden. It was beautiful. You planted rose seeds when you were young and now they grew and blossomed. We danced together in the midst of the blooming flowers. You laughed sweetly and told me precious words. Your name was Aaron Lucifer. A few days later, my marriage proposal came from a young French man, named Cornelius B. LeBeau. I ran to you to deliver the message but you were out of town. I was scared. You left with out saying a word. I pleaded my father, so that I can marry you. But he refused, he refused because of his dignity. You were from a middle classed family and father did not like your attitude. I asked and asked and he said you were banished from the country. I cried, cried, and tried to kill myself. Father got worried at the state I was in, so he called Sir Cornelius to court me. As I have to know this boorish man more, I missed you more. Wondering if you were ever going to come around. I finally got annoyed of this chivalrous man, kicked him in his manhood, and did bad stuff in the kingdom. Father was ashamed and finally he said to me 'do whatever you want'. As I ran to the garden with such joyous news but you were not there. I waited days, months, maybe years even, for you to come, but you never did. I asked father where were you and father said he is on a mission. I said what mission? He said a mission to fulfil his duties as a prince. I got scared as princes have to go through certain tests to become a prince. Most of them die because of the intense tests. However. As I was dancing alone one night in the garden singing a song:

'_Romeo save me,_

_I've been feeling so alone,_

_I keep waiting for you,_

_But you never come,_

_Is this in my head I don't know what to think._

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring,_

_And said:' _

And as I was about to sing the second line you came and joined in,

'_Marry me Juliet,_

_You'll never have to be alone, _

_I love you and that's all I really know,_

_I talked to your dad,_

_Go pick out a white dress,_

_It's a love story baby just say yes'_

And I said yes. I kissed you passionately and we danced in the middle of the garden when the weather changed. Raindrops were falling and as I looked at the hill where the storm was coming, I looked at you. But you were gone. As if, you were an illusion. As I looked down, I saw you dying on the flowerbed. With an arrow across your heart. I looked around frantically looking for the culprit, and I saw Sir Cornelius. Smiling with my father. FATHER. I hate you, I hate you, and you killed him. But it was no use I wasn't thinking straight. I thought this was all a dream, but it wasn't, I thought this was just another story, but it wasn't. It was reality. You said something about meeting you in the next life. With that I smiled hysterically and died after you cutting my wrists with a sharp thorn while saying- 'I am coming after you Aaron-'


End file.
